The invention relates to a decorative lamp string assembly, particularly a positioning structure of the decorative lamp string comprising a supporting strut and clamping sockets for forming a multi-direction lamp string column.
A structure relating to the present invention and positioning the lamps of decorative lamp string on a support is shown in FIG. 1. The support 100 made of hard material has two U-shape clamping sockets 101a and 101b at its two ends. By using these two U-shape clamping sockets 101a and 101b, two lamps can be clamped in lamp socket 102. In such a way, a lamp string in two lamps as a unit can be fixed through a plurality of supports, wherein an electrical wire is used to connect two sets of supports.